Submitted in response to RFA: Exploratory Grants to Develop a Variety of Approaches to multidisciplinary Research on Maternal-Infant-Child Health Problems. (NIH Guide for Grants and Contracts Vol. 5, No. 3, April 15, 1976). The objective of this exploratory grant is to develop a multidisciplinary research program which will focus on some of the antecedents and consequencies of low birth weight (LBW) infants with the ultimate goal of reducing their magnitude by prevention and appropriate intervention. Research problems that will be evaluated for possible inclusion are: (1) adolescent pregnency; (2) developmental outcome of congenital toxoplasmosis and cytomegalovirus infections; (3) cytogenetics and anomalies in LBW; (4) longitudinal followup of infants who require neonatal intensive care; (5) Sudden Infant Death Syndrome; (6) mechanisms of and clinical evaluation of infants with apnea; (7) maternal Infant attachment; (8) fetal alcohol syndrome; (9) magnesium deficiency in LBW. A multidisciplinary core committee will develop the proposal with critical review by consultants. Material to be reviewed includes causative factors of LBW and their sequelae, characterization of their relevance to the objectives, and past and current relevant perinatal studies in Hawaii. This exploratory grant will be instrumental in developing a basic clinical research program in Kapiolani Children's Medical Center, which is the geographic perinatal center for hawaii.